sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Webber
Name: Cassie Webber Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Nothing extra cirricular interests her. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Cassie stands at 5"8, and has a slim figure, bordering on skinny; this effect is usually exaggerated by her liking for baggy clothes. Her hair is thin with loose, shoulder-length curls that are light blonde, almost white, and there are a couple of curls that Cassie has dyed pink. Her eyes are grey and her skin tone is also very pale, so she has an almost washed out appearance. She also has a crooked smile. She has a small scar on her forehead. Biography: Cassie's pretty much a normal kid; good grades, well behaved. She's friends with pretty much everyone, there is nothing too obvious to dislike about her. She's shy but friendly, and never had any problems in life until one day, her mother was driving her home from school and collided head-on with another car. Cassie suffered serious head injuries and was consequently left in a coma. Her parents were told that there was a chance Cassie would wake up, but the longer she was comatose, the less likely it would be. The stress was obviously too much for her father and when Cassie awoke three months later, she found that he had left, blaming his wife for putting his daughter in a coma, and dismissing Cassie as a lost cause, i.e she would never wake up. She never heard from her father since then, and her mother turned to alcoholism to fill the gap missing from her life. Also Cassie felt deeply resentful at her father for giving up on her and her family, it never had any long term effects on the way she acted with men in general. Other: Since the car crash, she has had a fear of travelling in vehicles. Number: 39 Designated Weapon: Expandable Baton Conclusion: Looks like someone's got daddy-issues. I look for her to be a boy-killer, perhaps imagining the boys on the island as her father as she takes them down, one at a time. She'll be an interesting one to watch, that's for certain. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Drew Lynn Collected Weapons: Expandable Baton Allies: Ryan Ashmore, Drew Lynn, Nevera Aero, Scott Jameson Enemies: Cody Jenson, Angharad Davies Mid-game Evaluation: Cassie started the game relatively late, making her first real move on day #5. After hiding behind a rock at the eastern shore for the 5 days, it was by accident that she met up with Ryan Ashmore. Convinced he was going to kill her, it took some persuasion to calm her down, but eventually the two decided to team up. Their first stop was the bathroom facility where the duo met Angharad Davies. After the girl's failed attempt to kill Ryan, Cassie tried talking her out of playing the game but found little success. She then had to calm Ryan down (who, it seemed, was close to having a nervous breakdown). With Ryan calmed down, it was off to the woods where they almost immediately ran into Drew Lynn and Arsenio Thanodeus. After deciding they weren't playing either, the two tentatively exposed themselves and for a moment it looked like the duo was to become a quartet. But it wasn't meant to be- Cody Jenson came roaring in with Lyndi Thibodeaux. After being stunned with a flash grenade and watching Arsenio get shot, she took off on Ryan's order with Drew, leaving him behind to fend off Cody and save Lyndi. Finding herself at the dark caves, Cassie awkwardly attempted to make conversation with Drew, before Nevera Aero and Scott Jameson turned up. Cassie fled deep into the caves on Drew's instruction, while the boy stayed and talked to them both. After realising neither of them were hostile, they decided to stick together. But more pressing issues were present; the dark caves had just been turned into a danger zone, and the four of them fled to the Eastern shore, where it had all begun for the girl. After a quick discussion, the group decided they should try and find Jeremy Torres, and so resigned to the fact that she was the group's 'leader', Cassie took them all to the Helicopter Crash site, where the body of Amber Phillips crushed under the wreckage was the last straw, and she flipped. Remembering how her father had betrayed her trust and left her, she decided couldn't trust anyone anymore. She turned on her former allies, announcing that she was playing the game, whether they liked it or not. Taunting the others about their solid stance on the game, she made to leave them when Drew Lynn called out to her. Things got out of hand and the boy ended up shooting her repeatedly, eventually causing her collar to explode. End-game Evaluation: Her drastic change from resolute pacifist to no-qualms killer was shocking, to say the least; maybe if things in her past had been different she might never have died. Memorable Quotes: "I'd feel a lot easier...fending off a stranger than a former friend." "Well, I think it's Bathroom Facility the safest place for now. And besides, I haven't had a proper wash for days. I could really use a sink or two."- Cassie to Ryan Ashmore at the idea of going to the Bathroom Facility "We have to solve this in the least violent way possible... Arsenio would totally kick your ass!"- Cassie to Ryan as they stumble upon Arsenio Thanodeus. "But you see, that's what I'm not understanding. You say my daddy loves me, yet he just... he just takes off when his family needs him the most. When I need him the most." - As her mother tries to calm her down, Cassie struggles to understand what her father's idea of love is. "Anyone got any plans for our next move? Something that doesn't involve dying would be pretty good about now..." "I'm not big on trust- people have let me down before and it's messed me up." Trivia/Other Threads Threads that contained Cassie, in chronological order. *The Innocent Ones *The End of an Act *And So It Begins... *There's Always Hope *Memory Lane *Clockworks Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cassie Webber. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students